The Barnett Chronicles
by muffinlover
Summary: Barnett looks over files concerning Sydney and has her own thoughts about various people....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own _Alias_ or any characters included in this story. Alias was created by J. J. Abrams, therefore, the show's rights belong to him and not me (being an avid fan and wanting to keep it that way).

A/N: Well, this is my first _Alias fic, and I am very interested to see how it will go. Now, regarding this story (or whatever you want to call it). This will be possibly AU, as you might read on. Because I have decided to write this story as taking place after the last episode (being "Remnants"), I will most likely include some various things that might not seem real, but could possibly develop in the show. Enjoy now!_

Prologue: Just a Shrink

            Dr. Barnett looked out the window in her office. It overlooked a park, with all kinds of animation taking place. A boy with his dog, infants playing in a sandbox, many runners training for various purposes. The usual L.A. civilian's surroundings whenever visiting a park. She remembered hearing two agents at a time joking together about how unheard of that was to them. _It is quite odd, she mused. But then again, she was just a shrink. She was _paid_ to analyze the thoughts of a CIA agent. _

            She sipped her decaf coffee. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. Talking to people for a job would be a blessing for some. But not when you were constantly told to your face on average of five or six times a day that they didn't need to see you. That she was the symbol of derangement. It wasn't just talking to the people either, of course. It was a whole process of acquiring their trust, getting what she needed to know, and somehow getting across her ultimate and universal point of existence to them: to simply help them get over their quandary and fix or at least prolong whatever complication they have.

            Judy Barnett was not what you call a Good Samaritan, but she certainly was not out to disappoint anyone. She didn't expect many people to enlist her help voluntarily, and she wasn't going to absolutely force anyone to come and see her. 

            She turned her slender neck to the antique clock her husband had given her for her birthday last month on the wall. It read 11:30. Perfect. Her lunch hour. She often would go out and visit the park, or sometimes, when feeling particularly in the mood, she would go out with some colleagues to a restaurant.

            But today, she felt like doing neither. She had, in the last few years, been talking to an agent by the name of Sydney Bristow, a woman who set the role of what a civilian would call "the ultimate secret agent." She had been intrigued by this woman the first time she had met her, and had lately been assigned to many patients who were at one time (or are still) associated with this Ms. Bristow.  She had needed to review their case files, as she was soon going to have to talk to each individual associated with her very soon. 

            Sighing and putting down her coffee mug, she strode over to her file cabinet and picked out various files. She began to think about Bristow. The woman was indeed very strong. By looking at her, you would instantly become mesmerized by her prestige. The normal passerby would look at her and be convinced that she was a model, or maybe a high-profile businesswoman, but very rarely (if ever) would one suspect that she would be working for the government in secret. 

            And having to keep track of all these aliases and handling all of them was certainly a task for her. Barnett herself couldn't remember half of the people she was assigned to! _She is truly amazing, _Barnett thought to herself. 

            Once she had all of the files she needed, she settled back to her desk and picked up the first one: Jack Bristow. Putting on her glasses with one hand, she opened up the file with the other. Her father seemed like a reasonable place to start…. 


	2. Jack Bristow

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alias_ or any other show. J. J. Abrams and his homies in L.A. are the ones writing it, so they own the rights to it. 

The Barnett Chronicles

Chapter One: Jack Bristow

            _Barnett began to read the first page in the manila folder. She always wrote a composition-like report on each of her patients—just for future reference, like now. She immediately began to remember…._

            OCTOBER 2001--Jack Bristow is a tall, rather oppressive-looking man in his early fifties. He began therapy first when his wife who faked her death twenty years ago was back and in prison. Was not happy with coming; the usual denial about self well-being. 

Explained to me the situation that his wife (Irina Derevko, civilian, former KGB agent) was dangerous and that no one was listening to him when he told them that she would betray them. Obviously very frustrated; seems "to the extreme" in his decisions. 

            Told me that he would do anything to convince his daughter (Sydney Bristow,** ID-CLASS: **USS-CI-2300844) that her mother was not someone to communicate with. Also made an attempt to enlist myself to convince her of the above stated. Was told by myself that as much as I respect his intentions, I would not convince her of the unthinkable. 

            I have inferred that he is discontented to the point of a possible state of unstableness. I might be forced to report him, should I see any more traces of possible manipulation. 

            JUNE 2003—Was ordered to therapy soon after his daughter's (Sydney Bristow) death. Very disheveled appearance—unshaved for what looks like a few days, clothing put on as if he was apathetic. Very depressed, usual with deaths of loved ones. Upset almost to the point of doing something dangerous to himself or others.

            Described to me that he feels that he'll do anything to catch whoever did it to her. Explained to me what measures he was already taking to do so. Seems to be in a denial and depression stage; almost as if he believes that she is gone for a while and didn't say goodbye. As if he is in a state of mind where he believes that she will be back within a matter of time, but is still battling with reality. 

            I have made a report to officials that he be closely watched; that he is unfit for duty.

            EXTRA NOTES: Was a former double-agent with SD-6, a cell within the now destroyed Alliance. Worked along-side Arvin Sloane (Former criminal, now consultant with CIA) for over 30 years. Was imprisoned for two years for Resisting Authority (secretly contacting Irina Derevko and working with her for purposes not known to CIA, possibly criminal). Sydney, his daughter, was recently discovered in Hong Kong, and is now working again with Bristow. 

            Very mentally unstable when important and emotional events take place in his life. Therapy has been suggested full-time.

A/N: So, what do you think? Bad? Good? And I have explained to you that this will probably be AU, but I felt that I needed to start fresh with something. Barnett fascinates me somehow, and I wanted to write about her. And I understand that the chapters are a little short, but this is, you must understand, focusing on one person and writing reports about them each time she has seen them. 


End file.
